Captain Marvel
Girl Space Soldier Wearing a Rubber Suit Starforce Lady Raw Soldier One Woman Security Force |species = Human/Kree Hybrid |citizenship = (formerly) |gender = Female |title = (formerly) |affiliation = (formerly) Starforce (formerly) |movie = ''Captain Marvel Avengers: Endgame (unreleased) |actor = Brie Larson Mckenna Grace (young) London Fuller (young) |comic = Captain Marvel Prelude (mentioned) |status = Alive}} Captain Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a former United States Air Force pilot who, as a result of the destruction of the Light-Speed Engine, was exposed to the energy of the Tesseract, which possessed the Space Stone within, obtaining cosmic powers. She was made into a hybrid of human and Kree via blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg, while also having her memories being altered, unwittingly turning her into the Kree army’s weapon and enlisted to Starforce. By the time when the Skrulls led by Talos captures her, most of her real memories were revealed to be sealed and eventually leading her quest to find her true identity, starting from finding the evidence relating to the late-Wendy Lawson, who was later revealed to be a defected undercover Kree named Mar-Vell. Once all of her memories begin to return on how Mar-Vell died and Carol was being used, she will carry what her redeemed late-Kree mentor had started, such as evacuating the surviving innocent Skrulls from the Kree Empire’s evilness safely, with the help from S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent whom she befriended, Nick Fury, a cat who is revealed to be an alien Flerken named Goose, and her old friend Maria Rambeau. Once the Kree retreat from Earth after their defeat, Carol created a Code Red universal communicator for Nick to be able to contact her, just in case if Earth is suddenly at critical crisis, then departs with the surviving Skrulls to a safer planet from the Kree's detection. Sometimes later, Fury is inspired by Carol’s pilot nickname when she use to work for U.S. Air Force, creating the team initiative known as The Avengers. Many years later, where the Decimation occurred, Danvers received a Code Red call from Fury and returned to Earth, but only to find the surviving Avengers who manage to retrieve Fury's Transmitter Pager to call her after the former S.H.I.E.L.D. director was disintegrated as one of Thanos' victims. Biography Early Life Childhood Carol Danvers was born the second child to her parents, her mother and Joseph Danvers. Growing up, Danvers attempted to take part in numerous sports and activities which her father deemed were no place for her due to her gender. These experiences resulted in Danvers becoming someone who did not like authority or being told what her limits were. Due to her father’s sexism, Danvers ended up becoming disconnected from her family.Captain Marvel Air Force Service before a test flight]] Danvers joined the Air Force where she met and became best friend with Maria Rambeau. However, Danvers went through tough times during her training for the Air Force but through hard work and determination she was able to join the Air Force. Later, Danvers met a scientists for the Air Forced named Wendy Lawson and her cat Goose. Danvers helped Lawson with her work on making an engine for an aircraft that she was working on that would help end wars. During that time, Danvers became the godmother of her best friends daughter Monica Rambeau as she gave her the nicknamed Lieutenant Trouble. Gaining Super Powers 's energy]] Danvers participated in the test flight with Lawson, when their craft was shot down by an unknown enemy. Both survived the crash-landing, but immediately after Lawson was fatally shot by their attacker, who was after Lawson's experimental engine and ordered Danvers to step away from it. Carol decided to destroy the engine in order to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands. But as the engine exploded, she absorbed its energy. After absorbing the energy, Danvers was knocked out and lost her memory. When Yon-Rogg saw that she absorbed the energy from the engine and believing that they could make use of her, Danvers was taken by Starforce to the Kree capital world of Hala, where she received a blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg and had an Photon inhibitor put on her neck which she was told that it was the source of her powers, but was secretly an inhibitor to suppresses most of her powers and it could also be use to suppress all of them. Danvers, now going under the name Vers, the remaining letters on her damaged dog tag that was found on her, was told that she was born a Kree, but had suffered amnesia after a Skrull attack. Kree-Skrull War Life with the Kree ]] Vers lived on Hala for six years while having constant nightmares that haunted her. During those years, Vers would train with Yon-Rogg, learning to control her emotions and to become a member of Starforce. Although Yon-Rogg believed Vers was not ready yet, due to her not being able to control her powers, the Supreme Intelligence figured otherwise and allowed Vers to join Starforce, which consisted of Minn-Erva, Korath, Bron-Char and Att-Lass. She quickly bonded with her new teammates by cracking some jokes, before preparing for her first mission with them. Ambush on Torfa on their mission to Torfa]] While heading to Torfa to rescue the Kree operative known as Soh-Larr, Vers was informed by Yon-Rogg that Soh-Larr was captured. Upon arriving on the planet, Vers and the rest of the Starforce landed underwater and used their suits to reach the surface. They planned their operation and Vers insisted in going alone, but Yon-Rogg declined her, so the team went together. Soon they encountered Torfans, who turned out to be Skrulls, and the Starforce were attacked by Talos and his subordinates. During the battle, Vers was separated from the others. She found Soh-Larr but soon discovered that it wasn't the real Soh-Larr, but in fact Talos in disguise, who managed to capture her. Escape from Skrulls' Ship ]] While unconscious, Vers experienced memories from her past life as Carol Danvers, including a memory of Lawson due to Talos and the Skrulls going through her memories by using a memory probe. Hearing Talos and the Skrulls talking and realizing that there doing something to her, Vers woke up and freed herself, asks what they did to her as she believed that the memories she experienced weren't real. As she ran through the Skrull ship, Vers attempted to use her photon blasts but her hands were cuffed, preventing her from discharging, forcing Vers to use her superstrength against her attackers. Eventually, she is able to blast off her restraints at the cost of causing a hull breach. With the Skrull ship about to be destroyed, Vers commandeered one of the Skrulls' escape pods, but Talos managed to damage it in her escape, resulting in the pod being destroyed during planetary re-entry, leaving Vers in freefall. Crashing on C-53 ]] After escaping, Vers crash landed into Los Angeles but didn't realize that she was on her true home planet, Earth. Looking for a way to contact Starforce, Vers asked a police officer for a place that she can make a call. He directed her to a phone booth, where she attempted to contact Yon-Rogg. Vers altered the phone booth lines and was able to call Yon-Rogg, where she informed him of her location as well as her mission to track down the Skrulls. Yon-Rogg told her that they'll get to her location in twenty-two hours. After finishing her call, Vers encounter Nick Fury, as he and his S.H.I.E.L.D agents came to investigated the area. Chase of the Skrulls ]] Vers was about to be arrested by Fury, when the Skrulls showed up and attacked them. Vers then began to chase the Skrull through Los Angles, leading them to a train. Vers entered the train, searching for the Skrull, until she realized it was impersonating an elderly woman. The two then fought on the train, but he eventually got away. During the fight, Vers was able to get a crystal containing her extracted memories from the Skrull. Vers decided to lay low for awhile due to her Starforce uniform attracting attention to everyone around her. Finding clothes and stealing a motorcycle, Vers not only wanted to keep looking for the Skrulls on Earth but also wanted to look for answers about the memories she saw while she was captured as she slowly realizes that what she saw before might be real. Alliance with Nick Fury ]] Vers went to a bar that she saw in her memories of her past life, where she met up with Fury, who saw a Skrull himself. Believing each other to be a Skrulls in disguise, Vers and Fury talked for awhile to assure they can trust one another. Wanting to find Lawson, Vers was taken to Air Force base by Fury. Discovering the Past While at the Air Force base, Vers came across Goose, but couldn't remember her due to her amnesia. Vers became shocked to not only hear that Lawson was dead but to also find out some of answers she been looking for when Fury showed her a picture of her on a Air Force jet. Ambush at Joint USAFA Facility escape the Joint USAFA Facility]] When Fury went somewhere at the base to call S.H.I.E.L.D as he's been secretly contacting them through a pager, Vers called Yon-Rogg again about the info she found out and even told him about the uncertainty she has about her origin. After finishing her call with Yon-Rogg, Vers had to run from S.H.I.E.L.D with Fury, who found out that his boss was a Skrull in disguise. Thanks to Phil Coulson, Vers and Fury were able to use her piloting skills to escape from the Air Force base. Visiting an Old Friend After making their escape, Vers and Fury discovered that Goose stowed away on the aircraft. Knowing someone who could help them, Vers and Fury headed over to Louisiana to find Rambeau as she was the last person to see her and Lawson alive. Arriving at Rambeau's home, Vers presence surprised her friend but her daughter instantly went over to her and hugged her as she knew she was still alive. Vers explained to Maria and Monica the situation and showed them her powers. Thanks to Monica as she and her mother had her stuff, Vers was able to remember more about her life. Finding Out the Truth While Monica went to get her old Air Force jacket, Vers found out that Talos found them but decided to hear him out as he was able to convince her to give him that chance. Vers listened to a black box that Talos had, which recovered her memory of the crash and how she got her powers. Lost and confused about her identity when she realized that she been lie to by the Kree for the last six years, Vers was reminded of who she is and comforted by Rambeau. Danvers decided to make things right with the Skurlls by helping them find Lawson's old lab. Before leaving, Danvers asked Monica to change her colors of her Starforce uniform to resemble the colors of her shirt. Journey to Mar-Vell's Laboratory fly to Mar-Vell's Laboratory]] Danvers, Talos, Fury, Rambeau and Goose arrived at the base where they found more Skurlls in the Laboratory as well as the Tesseract. However, they were ambushed and captured by Von-Rogg and Starforce. Danvers was brought to the Supreme Intelligences where she comforted it about the lies she was told for the last six years. During the conversation and fight, Carol removed the Photon inhibitor from her neck which allowed her to access all of her powers. Carol caught up with her Fury and Rambeau, and she then decided to buy them time to escape from the laboratory. Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory While her friends were making their escape, Danvers found Starforce where she fought them. Danvers, with her full abilities fought them and kept them busy for as long as possible. Final Showdown When Ronan the Accuser arrived, Danvers took care of his forces and got him to retreat. Once finish with Ronan, Carol found Yon-Rogg and overpowered him then send him back to Hala with a massage for the Supreme Intelligences. Celebrating Victory Returning to the Rambeau house to celebrate their victory over the Kree, Danvers was enjoying her time with her friends, and also she was given the nicknamed Capitan Marvel by Fury while cleaning the dishes together. She then gave him his pager that she took from him before, but she modified it for him so he can contact her in case of an emergency. Finding Skrulls a New Home Wanting to finish what Lawson started, Danvers left Earth to help the Skulls find a new home so the Kree wouldn't find them but not before saying goodbye to her friends. She then left for space. Infinity War Call For Help Still in another galaxy with the Skrulls, Danvers suddenly received an emergency call from Nick Fury's Transmitter Pager.Avengers: Infinity War Responding to the signal, Danvers returned to Earth, whose population had been cut in half due to the Decimation event. She tracked the pager's location to the New Avengers Facility, where Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, and James Rhodes were analyzing the device and receiving updates on the level of casualties caused by the Decimation. Entering the facility, Danvers encountered the Avengers and confronted them about Fury's whereabouts. Personality Carol Danvers is extremely stubborn and rebellious, to the point of her not liking being told what to do or what her limits are. Carol has a tendency to act reckless, which often results in causing accidents. Having been repeatedly underestimated her entire life due to being a woman, Carol never backs down from a challenge. Carol notably possesses a sassy and dry wit. Upon being kidnapped and brainwashed by the Kree into becoming their soldier, Vers was completely indoctrinated into the teachings of the Kree empire, firmly believing them to be noble warriors while also believing the Skrulls to be an evil plague. Even though her memories were wiped, some of Carol's traits remained within Vers, most notably her tendency to let her impulsive nature get the better of her. Once she returned to Earth and rediscovered her life as Carol Danvers, she felt both guilt over her actions against the Skrulls and anger towards the Kree, believing that she needs to undo the wrongs she had committed and stand up against the Kree. However, Carol still remained some degree of respect for Yon-Rogg, as she chose not to kill him and instead sent him back to the Kree with the warning that Carol will stop their manipulative empire. Powers and Abilities Powers Hybrid Physiology/Cosmic Enhancement: Due to the destruction of the Light-Speed Engine, Danvers absorbed the energy of the Tesseract and gained almost unlimited cosmic powers. Her ability to generate and manipulate cosmic energy makes Danvers one of the most powerful beings in the universe. After being found by Yon-Rogg and taken to Hala, Danvers was subjected to a Kree blood transfusion by Yon-Rogg himself, which essentially turned her into a human-Kree hybrid. This greatly enhanced Danver's physical abilities, such as strength, durability, speed, reflexes, and agility to superhuman levels, which she can increase even further by augmenting herself with cosmic energy. She is also trained in the arts of battle by the Kree, which have been practiced for years, and has come to rely solely on her fighting skills, strength, and photon blasts. *'Superhuman Strength': Danvers possesses considerable superhuman strength that allows her to overcome several other creatures of the universe, such as Humans, Skrulls and Kree with relative ease. Even before completely unleashing her incredible cosmic powers, she was already strong enough to defeat over a dozen Skrull soldiers without the use of her photonic blasts. Her incredible superhuman strength generally allows her to send her opponents flying through the air with simple blows and kicks. When she and Nick Fury were escaping from several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Danvers was able to bend a metal bar to prevent the door from being opened. Her strength also extends to her ability to jump great distances. After releasing all her cosmic power, Danvers became considerably stronger, enough to dominate the Starforce members with almost no effort, as well as hit Yon-Rogg's ship with enough force to knock it down. She was also able to stop a Kree ballistic missile with her bare hands and redirect it to the bombardment released by the Accusers, as well as destroy a Kree battleship by punching through its hull at high speeds. The strength of Captain Marvel makes her one of the most powerful beings in the universe. *'Superhuman Durability': Danvers' skin, muscle and bone tissue density have been exponentially increased to the point of making her almost invulnerable. As such, Danvers possesses resistance to blunt trauma, falls from high altitudes as well as resistance to Kree energy shots and large explosions. After releasing all of her cosmic power, she is now able to be in outer space without any help from her helmet. During the mission to Torfa, Danvers was electrocuted by Skrull energy and was only momentarily stunned, before being completely unconscious. When a Skrull hit her directly in the face with a cane, Danvers simply turned and hit back twice as hard. She also resisted the explosion of a Skrull space pod followed by an immense crash on the roof of a Blockbuster and was only slightly dazed, but without a single scratch. The incredible durability of Danvers even allowed her to take the Tesseract with her hands without suffering any damage. She also resisted the attacks of her former Starforce comrades during combat, as well as being beaten several times by metals that Yon-Rogg controlled telekinetically with his Magnitron Gauntlets. Later, she was able to cross several missiles as well as Kree ships launched by Ronan without any effort and passed through an armored ship to destroy it while being left completely unharmed of the great explosion that was generated. Her physical condition is elevated to cosmic levels as her body generates solar energy from within without causing any physical damage or fatigue. *'Superhuman Speed': Danvers can move at great superhuman speeds. She is able to overwhelm several Skrulls, including Talos, in hand-to-hand combat, and was able to easily dodge their wild attacks while landing her own blows as well. While chasing a Skrull through the city of Los Angeles, Danvers was able to keep up with the speed of a train to finally get on top of it. She was also able to handle her former Starforce compatriots in combat, as was seen by how easily she dodged their attacks. Also, by combining her speed with her flight capacity, she can travel at the speed of light. *'Superhuman Agility': Danvers has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a regular human being. During her training with Yon-Rogg, Danvers was able to do elaborate cartwheels and flying kicks against Yon-Rogg. She was also able to dodge many of the Skrulls' punches and overcome them in her second battle. She was able to easily keep up with and surpass the Starforce members, despite the great agility in combat shown by the latter. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Danvers can react to and dodge objects that travel at high speeds, with her dodging many of the blows of the Skrulls and later the members of the Starforce with relative ease and almost effortlessly. Also, while flying, she was able to dodge the gunshots of the Kree warship. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Due to the Kree blood running through her veins, Danvers can regenerate from injuries much faster than a normal human, with an example being that there was no scar after being directly hit in the face by a Skrull, who drew blood. Another example was her having fallen from a considerable distance through the roof of a Blockbuster, only for Danvers to recover quickly and without any problem. *'Longevity': Due to her enhanced physiology, Danvers' lifespan has been augmented, greatly reducing her aging process if not making her biologically immortal. This allowed her to remain physically the same age in 2018 as she was in 1989. *'Cosmic Energy Manipulation': After destroying the Light-Speed Engine's power core, Danvers became infused with the energy of the Tesseract, granting her various photonic abilities. Following her defeating of the Supreme Intelligence, Danvers gained control over this power without the help of the Photon Inhibitor. By using this power, all of her costume, her eyes and her hair are surrounded by the cosmic energy that her body generates. This greatly increased Danvers' physical abilities, such as her strength and durability, as well as her photon blast, and gave her the ability to fly at incredible speeds, which is what allowed her to defeat the entire Starforce, defeat, with a single shot of energy, Yon-Rogg, and destroy the ballistic missiles as well as almost all of Ronan's fleet to the point that Ronan considered Danvers a weapon and swore to come back for her. Thanks to this power, Danvers is currently one of the most powerful beings in the universe. **'Photon Blasts': Danvers can directly concentrate cosmic energy into powerful photon blasts, strong enough to pulverize concrete, extremely dense metal objects, and send opponents flying several meters into the air with a single shot. During her training, Danvers used a blast that sent Yon-Rogg flying a considerable distance, even while still being handicapped with a Photon Inhibitor. She was able to send three Skrulls back and then use them to propel herself and not be absorbed into deep space when she opened a hole in Talos's ship. During the pursuit of the Skrulls, Danvers was able to use her photons to destroy a balcony where a Skrull was attacking her, to destroy part of a tunnel and to break the roof of the train and enter. She could also use a beam to knock Talos down in human form, which left him momentarily unconscious. After overcoming her fear and destroying the Photon Inhibitor, Danvers was able to release the energy as a shock wave of that was powerful enough to knock down the members of the Starforce instantly in spite of its members' great superhuman durability. She also used her photon beams to shoot down and destroy armored Kree ships with a single shot, to the point that she managed to destroy the entire fleet commanded by Ronan. She was also able to effortlessly topple the superhumanly strong and resilient Yon-Rogg with a single shot that sent him flying several feet into the air. Her control over energy has even proven to be so precise that on some occasions, she has been shown to be able to hit her opponents with her energy without the need to kill them. In addition, Danvers can use energy to increase the damage behind her blows. Her photon blasts are considered one of the most powerful blasts in the universe since they can outmatch the power of a star and rival the immense energy of the Power Stone, the latter of which could destroy the Statesman in seconds. **'Exothermic Manipulation': Danvers can accumulate the energy in her hands to burn, melt or traverse solid metals, such as steel doors, ceilings or walls. When demonstrating her powers to Monica Rambeau. she also used this ability to boil the water in a tea kettle. **'Energy Channeling': Danvers can utilize her cosmic energy in order to regulate the functional usage of mechanized appliance as well as modulate their energy output. This is usually accommodated by a flare up of her cosmic energies whenever she uses her powers to their fullest ebb. This was shown to be the case when a prisoner on the Kree scout ship commandeered by her former entourage, and again while flying near some powerlines in her final battle with Yon-Rogg. To which she showed her capacity to charge and activate complex engineering by channeling her photon blasts into his escape pods engine, in order to get it airborne faster. **'Flight': Danvers can fly, glide and float through the air without outside help. Combined with her speed, she can fly at incredible speed, allowing her to take off into the atmosphere and even outer space and land safely on the planet's surface with ease. She can also maneuver with great precision in any direction, as well as float in one place. She quickly mastered the power of flight to the point where she could fly to the outer edges of the atmosphere in seconds to destroy incoming missiles and ships sent by Ronan. Later, when she decided to help the Skrulls to find a new world to inhabit, she was able to fly next to the ship of the Skrulls at the speed of light. **'Power Augmentation': Danvers is capable of harnessing the power of her cosmic energy to greatly enhance her physical attributes, such as her strength and durability. Notable so to the point she could destroy a Kree Warship by flying straight through it, as well as stop a Kree ballistic missile from detonating on Earth by pushing it away. Abilities *'Expert Combatant': Having been trained for six years by Yon-Rogg, Danvers is a highly skilled, fierce and formidable unarmed combatant, as well as a master of the Kree's unique martial arts. During her workouts, Danvers proved to be almost equal to her own coach Yon-Rogg, although she was finally overtaken by the latter. She is skilled enough to defeat almost two dozen Skrulls soldiers while she was handcuffed and could not use her photon blasts and even managed to dominate commander Talos with relative ease. During the pursuit on the train, Danvers was able to fight against Talos on equal terms, although this time with less eases and had to put more effort into defeating him. Later, with her new ability to manipulate the cosmic energy linked to her combat ability, Danvers was able to defeat the other Starforce members, including Yon-Rogg, with ease and without much effort. *'Expert Marksman': Danvers is proficient at using weapons. Without training, she could use a Kree gun to threaten Yon-Rogg and shoot it at the Light-Speed Engine. *'Expert Pilot': Danvers is an expert pilot, having been trained in the Air Force. She easily piloted the improved aircraft with the energy of the Tesseract and even held an aerial battle with Yon-Rogg, finally managing to shoot him down, which demonstrates Danvers' incredible ability to fly. Even when under her Vers persona, Danvers could operate a Quadjet as if by instinct. Later, she was able to pilot the Quadjet as they headed to Mar-Vell's Laboratory in outer space. *'Expert Engineer': Since returning to Earth, Danvers has demonstrated remarkable aptitude with enhancing Earth communications technology, such as a payphone or Nick Fury's pager, into intergalactic communicators. Equipment Weapons *'Kree Pistol': To be added Other Equipment *'Starforce Uniform': Danvers possesses a uniform of Kree origin to use on her Starforce missions. The uniform had a built in universal translator that allows its wearer to understand the language of anyone they interact with and be able to speak their language back to them. The uniform also contains a device capable of analyzing and identifying any object placed within it on the uniform's sleeve. The uniform's color scheme can also be customized to suit the user's preference's via a device located on the uniforms sleeve. **'Helmet': It also includes a collapsible helmet that can fit around the wearer's head, and leaves some of Danvers' hair exposed in a mohawk. The helmet can generate its own atmosphere and allows the wearer to breath in the vacuum of space, as well as underwater, where it will give off a blue glow to provide light. *'Translator Implant': Danvers possesses a universal translator that allows her to comprehend most languages. *'Leather Jacket': To be added Former Equipment *'Photon Inhibitor': This device was utilized by the Supreme Intelligence to keep Danvers' powers in check and ensure she would not lose control of them. The device was able to limit the amount of energy Danvers' could emit and even revoke this power entirely. The device could also limit Danvers' physical abilities such as her strength and durability due to the fact that they are directly proportional to how much cosmic energy Danvers' produces. Vehicles *''Helion: ''To be added *'Skrulls Space Pod': To be added *'Motorcycle': To be added *'Quadjet': To be added Facilities To be added Relationships Family *Joseph Danvers - Father *Mother *Steve Danvers - Brother Allies *United States Air Force **Maria Rambeau - Best Friend **Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. ***Mar-Vell/Wendy Lawson † - Mentor **Bret Johnson - Rival *Monica Rambeau - Friend *Goose *Soh-Larr *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury † - Friend **Phil Coulson *Tom *Skrulls - Former Situational Enemies **Talos - Friend **Norex † - Friend and Impostor **Soren **Talos' Daughter *Avengers **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **James Rhodes/War Machine **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Thor Enemies *Los Angeles Police Department - Situational Enemies *Don *Kree Empire - Former Allies **Supreme Intelligence - Former Superior **Starforce - Former Teammates ***Yon-Rogg - Former Commander ***Minn-Erva † - Rival ***Korath † ***Att-Lass ***Bron-Char **Accusers ***Ronan the Accuser † Trivia *In the comics, Captain Marvel is a codename used by several superheroes, the first being Mar-Vell. Carol Danvers is the seventh holder of the title. She obtained powers after a fusion of Kree and human genes, assuming the codenames Ms. Marvel, Binary and Warbird before becoming Captain Marvel, after Avengers vs. X-Men comic event where Mar-Vell died against the Phoenix Force. *Carol Danvers is a fan of . Behind the Scenes *According to Kevin Feige in his Phase Three announcement, Carol Danvers is "one of the most, if not the most, powerful heroes in the MCU."KEVIN FEIGE TALKS BRIE LARSON AND CAPTAIN MARVEL Feige further confirmed that Captain Marvel will be the most powerful superhero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Kevin Feige Talks Captain Marvel Movie, Casting Brie Larson *Captain Marvel was originally in the Avengers: Age of Ultron script, but she was removed as it was deemed inappropriate to introduce her without establishing her backstory.MTV interview with Kevin Feige *Carol Danvers was also originally going to appear in Jessica Jones when it was going to air on ABC, however, her role was eventually filled by Trish Walker.[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=127182 Here's How CAPTAIN MARVEL Was Going To Factor Into JESSICA JONES] * , , Natalie Dormer, , , , and were rumored for the role of Carol Danvers. *Joanna Bennett, Renae Moneymaker, Heather Bonomo, Shauna Galligan and Ingrid Kleinig were stunt doubles for Brie Larson, Kara Petersen was a stunt double for Mckenna Grace and Jessie Giacomazzi was a stunt double for London Fuller in the role of Captain Marvel. References External Links * * * * Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Humans Category:Kree Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Starforce Members Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes Category:High Body Count